bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach Wiki/Archive 2
Updating the Current Story boxes They can be updated by anybody at these links: Manga Current Story and Anime Current Story. 20:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) New link: Template:Portal/Component/MangaChapter 10:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I was from another wiki I was browsing another wiki and i, in all honestly, saw Natsu from Fairy Tail as the thumbnail for this wiki... weird You Suck KUPO! 01:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean Kubo? And I don't see any change in the thumbnail. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 01:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually I see what the previous poster meant. In the "around the wikis" area, right at the bottom of the page, in the Bleach wiki banner, I just saw an image from Fairy Tail. Maybe it's just a small bug but it's still odd. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) O, my apologies to the previous poster, maybe i'm just blind. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 02:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I have notified Sannse, the issue should be fixed in a little--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) @IamJakuhoRaikoben It's a catchphrase of Moogles (KUPO!) from Final Fantasy... and i dont think Mr. Kubo sucks. BTW, thanks for whoever is fixing the issue... You Suck KUPO! 02:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) O, I see well once again my apologies. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 02:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Interlanguage Linking Hello. I am bureaucrat of Seireitei Library - the Russian Bleach Wiki. Can you add interlanguage link to main page? ^_^ --Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've added the link and thanks for linking to us. 14:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Dentor has abandoned his wiki and now I'm the admin of Russian Bleach wiki. So, what do you think about interwiki links between pages? I heard you had some unpleasant experience with them. By the way, could you correct the link on this page (to ru:Блич вики), please? — talk 15:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I understand that it may be a sore point but could you admins at least give your view on it? :::Thanks for fixing the link. — talk 06:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Personally I have no problems at all with the inter-language links. I have added them in the past and I see no good reason not to. It's not like there has ever been any serious trouble from the Russian Wiki 10:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::God told me that you have had some "tumultuous relationship" with other Bleach Wikis so you don't add interwikis now. So I can add them? — talk 09:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I suggest that the wiki adds the status of each character. (Deceased or alive) I suggest that the wiki adds the status of each character. (Deceased or alive) We had that for every character in their articles however it led to arguments when fanboys want their favorite character to be alive and start changing the statuses and making up some crack theories on how they could be alive!! When Gin died and people started saying that he wasn't dead, when he clearly is, people started vandalizing the place because they wanted to be alive when he was clearly dead!! So the admins removed that information from the templates although their status is listed in the lists of characters, including Arrancar!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) First, please sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Second of all, we used to do that, but that caused a lot of problems for us in the long run, so we decided to take that down. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 11:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Main Page Reading over 5 Tips To Improve Your Wiki's SEO post from Wikia staff, should we be renaming the Main Page to "Bleach Wiki"? 10:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if we are going for search engine optimization, you should probably add to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. That boosts it in addition to the rename of the main page.-- ::Good point, I've added something to it. If anyone can improve on that do say so. 20:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::With the page title, you want to keep it short. I would suggest, "Your guide to Tite Kubo's Bleach" or "The number one source for Bleach information".-- ::::The ones I was looking at on other anime wikis didn't stick to that! I figure so long as it mentions Bleach and maybe Ichigo it is good, right? 20:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Probably doesn't even need Ichigo but yeah, if other animanga wikis have long ones I suppose it isn't hurting us.-- Well that was messier than it needed to be, but it is done. Thanks to IamJakuhoRaikoben for the help 22:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Slide Show Um, shouldn't the slide show at the main page be updated? It's just that Yamamoto joined the fight a while ago, and same with Ichigo's fullbring. KuroHollow (talk) 06:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I honestly think the slide show gives too much away when you have Manga cells showing certain characters having a fist shoved through their chest. You need to prevent spoilers being pushed out like that!! Irkillroy (talk) 04:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Manga takes precedent on this wiki, its only considered a spoiler if the information is not out in english. Therefore all this information on the sliders is already taken place and is pretty much common knowledge. Its not the only place the information is given. Personally if your only watching the anime, your doing yourself a disservice and not getting the real story as written and drawn by Tite Kubo.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case then all is well in regards to the anime-manga gap, however, let's be honest and say that not everyone who comes to the wiki has read all the bleach manga... there should still be some spoiler alerts when characters are mentioned to be killed or secretly having a second transformation. A wiki shouldn't be developed for the readers who have already gone through the whole series because they should already know all of this, it should be for designed and written for the casual reader who is looking for a bit more clarity on some culterally different situations (certain translations for example, a deeper explanation to why Unagi san's store is being thought to be an Eel shop). Additionally I want it to be known that I understand that "should" and "should not" is all opinion and by no means do I expect change. Irkillroy (talk) 06:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The point of a wiki is to provide the most information possible on a subject. For us, that includes keeping up to date information on the site. There is a spoiler warning on the main page. We make not attempt to hide that we have up to date information. If you do not like it, oh well.-- let's not make this an ego thing, I'm saying I like it or not, I'm disagreeing with a thought process wether it's on this site or not. besides, providing information in one format vice another is still providing information. It's all about how you write it, and personally I feel that a wiki should be written for the novice not the experienced. I won't comment on the tangent you are trying to take me on either as you don't understand my point. Irkillroy (talk) 07:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Twitter feed Why isn't the @WikiaAnime twitter feed on the main page? Most of the other manga/anime wiki's have it, and I think it would be okay to put it on the right column, beneath everything else. Why not? 14:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :We decided against it. We did not want new from other animanga series' showing on our main page. Twitter does nothing to bring editors to the site and we decided that if we ever wanted to put a twitter feed on our site, we would start our own.-- ::Okay then. 16:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) SOPA This is maybe not the right place, but we are 100% in danger by SOPA so i wanna share this option for protest and beg to give the link on mainpage. http://www.screwattack.com/shows/originals/hard-news/hard-news-011812 Sanji Taichou (talk) 11:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :The SOPA protests are done. SOPA is shelved, it is not going to pass, neither will PIPA. No need to worry, move on.-- It's shelved, not stopped. This bill being on a temporary hold is still only counting the inevitable days that the bill will come around again. I spent days and days protesting this placing up blogs about it and heck, my weekly one will likely be covering it to some extent. The opposition to SOPA needs to stay strong, we can't just hope that it will be placed on hold forever. This wiki of all the wikis out there need to show some kind of opposition. The bill is NOT dead yet. And in order to represent our opposition we need to keep it strong. There will be no "moving on" from this bill until it's bit the dust. Sorry, but this can't be taken lightly. Both the PIPA and the SOPA are going to affect our way of editing here and we need to show that wikia will NOT stand for it. We're basically sitting ducks on here. Of course, editing this wiki and keeping the articles up to date is the more important factor, but none of us should stop our protests, of course don't do them to yesterday's extent but keep on showing your disaproval of this bill, it will destroy everything we've spent all our effort into editing. - [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 19:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Its been stopped. I work in politics. I can give you a listing of every senator and congressman and tell you whether they will vote for or against these bills. When you look at it, 42% chance that PIPA passes, 34% chance SOPA passes, 87% chance they are both vetoed 0% chance either bill could overcome a presidential veto. Its dead.-- That's still irrelevant, I'm not going to argue on this anymore but I'm NOT going to stop my protests against it until it is fully dead. The fact it's still alive is the matter that we need to watch out for it, I'm not going to go on about this but I thought this wiki would of still wanted to protest against it. Having the confidence to think it will stay dead though is a bold one, if you're so confident in your experience then so be it, but if other users want to protest, they should be given the right to. - [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 20:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Did You Know...? This is a minor thing but I felt that it should be pointed out. One of the facts on the Did You Know section on the homepage says that Byakuya Kuchiki is the third youngest captain in the Gotei 13. I was wondering if this meant he's the third youngest in history or of the current Gotei 13. Because in the current Gotei 13 I can't think of any captain younger than him other than Hitsugaya. Gin (who I assume you meant to have as the second youngest captain from the earlier Gotei 13) has been dead for a while now and has been replaced. So shouldn't the fact be fixed? Or be made clearer if it was meant to mean "in history"? Oneechanx3 (talk) 00:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well the point that is talking about is the beginning of the series when all the original captains were still in their positions. Byakuya is the third youngest, followed by Gin and then Hitsugaya. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) But shouldn't it be specified that Byakuya was the third youngest captain at the beginning of the series? The way it is worded now implies that he still is. Oneechanx3 (talk) 03:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Agreed with Oneechanx3. Also, I am relatively new, but why don't Shinigami have ages on their pages? :We don't have ages for any shinigami. We have a few relative he is younger than him or he is older than him but thats it.-- :We can only determine the age a shinigami is around their age specifically has never been stated, except in the case of maybe Rukia.-- 17:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Current Anime Story Box I was wondering what ideas people had about the Current Anime Story box on the Main Page, now that the anime has ended. I think that before too long it will seem stale if it is left on the last episode. Should it be removed, replaced with something else, or maybe chance it to latest English Dub episode? All thoughts welcome 12:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I am thinking with the revamp going on with the projects at the moment, perhaps we could use the box for announcing the monthly winners of each project's competition.-- The Previous Poll When I check the previous poll, the question is incorrect compared to the results shown. It says: "Which character would you most like to see return, be it as a flashback or in the present?" However, it is obvious that the last poll was about which Bount Filler character was most popular. --Love Psycho (talk) 13:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks 15:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Recent Chapter Box The current manga chapter box still shows chapter 514, chapter 515 has been out for nearly a week and 516 should be coming out tomorrow, we need to fix that. Kamikaze839 (talk) 01:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki is free to edit-- I tried working in that, but for some reason the changes I made did not stick. It still shows 514 on the main page and when I go back to the template. Kamikaze839 (talk) 02:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I didn't realize there was a delay from editing the template to when the main page synchs up with it Kamikaze839 (talk) 03:47, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :There isn't, you just forgot to change the link from 514 to 515 so I corrected it-- Most Recent Chapter Box Glitch I'm sure everyone has noticed, but the top of the "Most Recent Chapter" box cannot be seen, due to the ad covering it? Anyone know how (or even able to) fix this??? Sicarius001 (talk) 08:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : , get an ad blocker on your browser or switch to the monobook skin. There is nothing we can do about ads. Wikia reserves the right to entirely cover up your content with ads if they so choose.-- ::Main page ads still show up even with that setting turned on, for me at least. I'm not having the same problem though. Anyway, you can complain to Wikia about the issue via if you like, might help to include a screenshot of what you are seeing. If your lucky they might see about doing something to fix it. They must have messed about with something on their end because there has been no change to the positioning of the manga box. 16:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible Did You Know info I'm not sure if these are already there, but if not: "That Kaname Tosen's Zanpakuto possesses two Shikai release commands?" "That an early version of Shinji Hirako appeared on the cover of the first volume of Bleach?" "That Coyote Starrk's Zanpakuto is actually another being?" "That Ulquiorra Cifer possesses a second Ressureccion?" "That Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tier Harribel are the only surviving Espada?" "That Hisagi Shūhei knows how to play the guitar?" "That Ichigo Kurosaki has possessed the powers of almost every race in the series?" "That Zaraki Kenpachi is the only captain who does not have a Bankai?" "That Aaroniero Arruruerie is the only Gillian-level Espada?" "That Renji Abarai and Chojiro Sasakibe are the only lieutenants to learn Bankai?" Would these be acceptable additions to the unit?--Xilinoc (talk) 07:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't Visoreds also be an organization? Newjug (talk) 02:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Odd occurrence with the Arena link on the main page So, when loading up the main page, the countdown does through three steps. First, it says "Cast your vote, you only have left," as it seems to not have loaded the timer yet. Normally, it the timer would show up right after that, and it would say "Cast your vote, you only have X days, Y hours, Z minutes and K seconds left" (variables used for generalization). However, recently, there's a step n between. Before loading the timer, it says "Cast your vote, you only have **Invalid Date** left." Can anyone explain this one? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 12:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The countdown is going backwards. As is, gaining time, instead of losing it and approaching zero. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :That's the countdown timer being weird because it's past the set end date. It means we forgot to update the Arena again. Updating the Front Page hello. I would just like to let you know of a couple of things. 1) the Recent Manga Chapter section has 535 as the most recent when in fact the most recent is 538. and 2) Chapters 537 and 538 need to have there Chapter Summary put up in the boxes. I previously said something about it on another chapter page to which Xilioc or however the name is written (hes an admin or mod I think, I know I checked his page when he replied to me) agreed with me that you guys need to be better about updating the chapter pages and all that sort of stuff (I've seen at least from my point of view you guys being a Chapter behind, in other words this weeks Chapter is 538 however you would only have the Picture and summary and whatever for 537 and won't have the 538 Picture or summary or anything until Next Weeks Chapter comes out, although it seems like thats not the case this week). and I would update the Chapter Summaries and everything myself if I had time to read the Chapter and knew what you guys wanted on the Chapter summaries and all that. I'm not trying to be rude or put you guys down or anything I'm just saying a couple problems that I have been seeing here that I know you guys want corrected as much as the rest of us. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ok so I don't know if anyone saw this or not but most of it has been fixed, although Chapter 537 is still missing the Chapter Summary. just thought I would let you guys know. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Someone will get around to it. Also, for future reference, put all concerns about a particular page on its talk page rather than any other talk page. I've known to do that already. I just put all that on here and such since its related to whats being talked about and can be fixed all at the same time. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 03:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Tumblr announcement I cannot log into the twitter account since the password has apparently been changed again. can one of you guys make an announcment on the main page? Here is the link http://officialbleachwiki.tumblr.com/ -- 13:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandenreich In the characters box (I don't know the proper name for it, but I think you understand what I mean) on the main page, it still says Vandenreich instead of Wandenreich. --Ginhikari (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed The Episode Box So, as of about 5 minutes before posting this, the Portal has been rearranged so the Wiki's news section is now visible right away, whereas it used to be the Arena. However, there's still one thing that is left over in said Portal. For over a year now, we've had an unchanged recent episode box. I'm questioning whether this even needs to be there anymore. The anime is over, and the most recent episode isn't exactly "recent" anymore. Perhaps if the anime ever does come back, we can hold onto the template page, but I just don't think it needs to be on the main page anymore. :I agree, it has served its purpose already, no point in keeping last year's news up. ::Well, it could be used to advertise the latest episode of the English dub, but aside from that, I concur; there's really no point in keeping it around.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::My thoughts on the matter can be seen above (see "Current Anime Story Box"). I'll say again though that it ought to be repurposed for the dub or scrapped altogether imo. 22:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::While there are certainly other things that could use the space on the page, I think that using it for the English dub would be the most practical and informative approach. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:41, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Fluid Layout Now that fluid layout is activated, we will need to adjust a few things on the wiki. The main page looks fine, but if you look at the community corner box on , you'll notice that the Answers box and the blog box need to be worked on. :What I would say really needs to be done is .css'ing the pre-Fluid font size and face, for starters. That might fix a few things, most of all the Slider components. Typo in Featured Article I'd just like to point this out it says "and his Zanpakutō his Hyōrinmaru" instead of and his Zanpakutō is Hyōrinmaru. Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 16:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. And for reference. You don't need to be able to edit the main page to fix that. The featured article is housed in Template:Portal/Component/FeaturedArticle, which is free to edit. Bleach Wiki punya Bleach Wiki Indonesia Kunjungi id.bleach Ivander 05:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Um, yes? Could you be clearer what you are saying please? I dont think whatever it is you want will happen unless people know what you are saying --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Allow me to apologize and undo this one! I was a bureaucrat of id bleach wiki and I have blocking CallMe 232 there, he also has been blocked due to perform poorly and also have vandalisme track record in some others wiki! including what he is doing now at here. I don't intend to advertise for now because the wiki has need more development recently, thanks! You can close / undo again this thread. (Jupiter7 (talk) 15:00, June 18, 2014 (UTC)) ::It seems CallMe took our entire main page layout, including affiliates and featured users, which you seemed to have undone after you took over, along with blocking him. On behalf of the people at the English Bleach Wiki, thanks for that. ::Exactly, that before he has been take the entire templates from here! Because I think he's dangerous, so I asked for adoption the wiki who have I get a week ago, I was immediately block him. (Jupiter7 (talk) 18:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC))